The Asian Community Cancer Health Disparities Center (ACCHDC), also known as the ATECAR CNP-H, provides a multidisciplinary environment that is rich in training opportunities and experiences. The primary goal of the ACCHDC Training Program is to prepare a new generation of well-trained scientists who are committed to conducting high quality community-based participatory (CBPR) research focused on reducing cancer health disparities in underserved Asian American communities. To achieve this goal, the ACCHDC Training Program will focus on four interrelated aims. Aim 1 is to develop and implement a comprehensive research training program in CBPR methods that enhances the skills and core competencies of junior investigators to enable them to develop and submit competitive applications in response to external funding opportunities. Specifically, the comprehensive research training program will include participation by junior investigators in: a) Core Curriculum (i.e. coursework); b) Enriched Training Activities (e.g., journal clubs, participation at scientific meetings); and c) the development and implementation of a mentored research project. By the completion of the training program, each trainee will be expected to have developed a CBPR proposal addressing a topic in cancer health disparities among Asian Americans that is appropriate for submission for external review and funding. Aim 2 is to provide research support for junior investigators to develop and conduct their CBPR research projects. As such, the Training Program will provide not only an established environment within which to train junior researchers to conduct culturally appropriate and community-based participatory research, but also sufficient resources to support the development and implementation of trainees' CBPR research projects through pilot projecl funds and scientific support. Aim 3 is to identify and facilitate participation in grantsmanship activities among junior investigators and community members to foster the use of CBPR in addressing cancer health disparities and other comorbid conditions. Towards this end, the proposed Training Program will provide specialized workshops and webinars to junior investigators and community partners to enhance their grant-writing skills. Aim 4 is to develop a structured curhculum on the CBPR approach and its application to cancer health disparities research. Activities directed toward this aim may include an intensive training institute on CBPR methods as well as process evaluation from trainees and mentors in order to help refine the curriculum. The proposed Training Program represents an unique opportunity to capitalize upon the excellent resources and well-established collaborations that exist among Temple University, Fox Chase Cancer Center, and the Asian American community organizations located in the eastern region of the U.S. in order to facilitate and promote the research training of the next generation of CBPR researchers who are working toward reducing cancer health disparities. In sum, the proposed Training Program will offer research training and mentorship, career development opportunities, and a broad range of faculty and institutional resources for junior investigators who are interested in acquiring and developing their CBPR skills in cancer health disparities. As such, the proposed program will make a significant contribution toward the ultimate goal of increasing the number of well-prepared and highly trained CBPR researchers from racial/ethnic minority and other underrepresented groups who focus on reducing cancer health disparities.